Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 0
** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Detective Bulgari ** Unnamed members * Doomsday Cultists Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Howard the Duck's Office ***** ****** ** * Items: * * * * Doomsday Virus * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ms. Poole if You're Nasty (Part Two of Three) | Writer2_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler2_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Inker2_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Colourist2_1 = Tamra Bonvillain | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Detective Bulgari * Abundant Warriors * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Doomsday Cultists * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Howard the Duck's Office ****** ******* * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Doomsday Virus * * * | StoryTitle3 = Ms. Poole if You're Nasty (Part Three of Three) | Writer3_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler3_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Inker3_1 = Danilo Beyruth | Colourist3_1 = Tamra Bonvillain | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Wil Moss | Editor3_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * * Items: * * * * Doomsday Virus | StoryTitle4 = Gwenpool's Holiday Adventure | Writer4_1 = Christopher Hastings | Penciler4_1 = Gurihiru | Inker4_1 = Gurihiru | Colourist4_1 = Gurihiru | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor4_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Orto's Gang * Other Characters: * Gwenpool's unnamed employer * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Naga * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * Items: * * * * * * * | Solicit = • "Who is Gwenpool, and where did she come from?” Ever since she made a splash in her first cover appearance, those have been the questions on everyone’s lips as they lounge about, sipping from a tropical beverage! • Now, get all three of the original Gwenpool backup stories from HOWARD THE DUCK #1-3 featuring Ms. Poole’s first appearance and her battle alongside our favorite private duck in one convenient package! • Plus: See Gwen’s first Xmas in the Marvel Universe, and the guy she killed to mark the occasion! | Notes = * This issue reprints the second stories from , , and , as well as the fourth story from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}